The invention relates to a centrifugal caster, particularly for dental purposes, comprising a motor driven centrifuge arm which is rotatable about a vertical axis and includes a casting chamber which, if required, may be evacuatable and in which there is disposed a melting crucible and a casting muffle mounted in a muffle cage, the caster further comprising a balance arm likewise rotatable about the same vertical axis and provided with a counterweight. Centrifugal casters of the above-mentioned type operate at rotary frequencies from 350 to 500 RPM. Therefore, after clamping in the muffle, any imbalances existing must be eliminated before the machine is put into operation. The elimination of the imbalance, on the one hand, is in the interest of the smoothest possible operation without vibratory movements which may damage the machine; on the other hand, this avoids any adverse influence on the quality of the centrifugal casting to be produced. According to the prior art, differences in weight are eliminated in that the counterweight is moved manually until a possibly existing imbalance has been compensated.
The quality of the centrifugal casting additionally depends on the temperature constancy and possibly on the quality of the vacuum in the vacuum casting chamber which must be insulated and sealed in a suitable manner.